


risky

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Lap Sex, Nipple Play, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Byleth can't help getting riskier and riskier with Annette, try as he might. She doesn't make it easy.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	risky

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 20, creampie the teacher's pet

Byleth knows he should put a stop to this. He should talk to Annette, and try and step things back a bit. They’re being far too risky lately, and he isn’t sure what might happen if their relationship gets out. Annette is too young for him, and his student, but he’s let her get far too close regardless. She’s so adorable, especially with how hard she strives for his attention, for his approval, he supposes it’s only natural that it would develop into her having a crush on him.

Of course, he should have been strong enough to tell her to forget about it. To back off, at least for now. To wait, until she’s a bit older and more ready for this sort of thing. What he should not have done was allow her to drop down onto her knees, taking his already hard cock out of his pants. To begin stroking him off, then sucking him off, showing him just how impressive she can be in his bedroom, compared to the classroom. 

At the moment, he could scarcely believe she knew how to do half the things she was doing to him, as she always seemed so sweet and innocent, and he was hardly surprised when she revealed to him later just how much she had researched her techniques. She approached winning him over the same way she approached her studying, and it’s no wonder he fell for her so easily. She’s too much for him, he knows, and he’s happily going along with whatever she wants.

Now, as all the other students file out of the classroom, Annette stays. Mercedes lingers for a moment, but Annette giggles, telling her that she’s staying for some extra tutoring from Byleth. He can’t help but wonder if she suspects what’s going on between the two of them. Mercedes might be fairly dense, but given the looks the rest of the class toss in Annette’s direction, and the common calls of “teacher’s pet,” there are surely some who suspect what is growing between them.

Once everyone has left, Annette is on her feet, locking the door before bouncing up to Byleth’s desk. She’s beaming at him, so happy, and he can’t help but stare at her legs, at her adorable face… he already wants her, and this is exactly why he continues falling deeper and deeper into this. He knows there’s no way out. No matter how many times he tells himself that he needs to slow this down, to be more careful, he knows she’ll break him down. He knows, but shouldn’t he still try?

“Annette,” Byleth says, once she reaches him. Her eyes widen, brightening at the mention of her name.

“Yes, professor?” Annette answers, coming around his desk. She’s so close, looking at him with so much devotion. Byleth clears his throat, trying to work up the strength he needs.

“I have something to say to you,” Byleth responds, buying himself a bit of time. She cocks her head, eager for him to continue. “I just, think that we should perhaps slow things down a bit. Be more cautious, you know? If people were to catch on, well…”

Byleth trails off. It’s already happening. Annette’s smile has faltered, and she looks so troubled. Tears are already welling up, and he feels his heart stop as she chokes back a sob. Even when she’s about to cry, Annette is so unbearably cute, he knows he’s going to go back on his word. There’s no way he can tell her no, not when she’s crying, not when she’s looking this wounded.

“We can just be more careful,” Annette whines, “”I promise, people won’t know anything is going on!”

“I know, Annie, but it’s just getting more and more obvious,” Byleth says, sticking to his guns. For now, at least, he’s going to press on. He has to.

“But I love you,” Annette says, sniffling. “I don’t know if I  _ can _ hold back, not after we’ve already done so much. It’s all been so much fun, I just want you all the time.”

“I love you, too, and I want you, too,” Byleth replies, before he can stop himself. Annette smiles, and he knows he’s lost.

“Then we don’t need to stop! I’ll be more careful, I promise!” Annette assures him, already unbuttoning her jacket. It’s off in a flash, and she’s working on her shirt next. Stripping, right in front of him. Byleth knew he shouldn’t have bothered. It’s not like he can really stop himself from this anyway. Trying to convince Annette does nothing, when he’s the real problem. He’s wanted her from day one, she’s just made it easy. She’s made it so easy, and he can’t trust himself.

Once her shirt is on the floor, Byleth reaches behind her, working the clasp on her bra loose. He strips it off of her, pulling Annette in, onto his lap. She settles onto him, and he leans in, pressing his lips to her nipple. She giggles, briefly, as he takes her in his mouth. He teases at her, rolling his tongue over her, and her giggle becomes a whimper.

“That’s so good, Byleth,” she murmurs, and he feels his heart melt. She’s already grinding down against him, feeling how hard he is, and Byleth can’t help himself. He reaches down, with one hand, freeing his cock. He can’t see what he’s doing beneath her skirt, but by now, he can do this by touch alone. He slides her panties aside, and Annette lines herself up, sinking down on his cock with practiced ease.

“Ah, Annie,” he groans, and she whimpers. 

“I love you!” she cries out, lowering herself down, taking all of him as her ass settles onto his thighs. He continues sucking her nipple, teasing her, as she begins slowly bouncing on his cock. The first time she rode him like this, she was so tight, so new to all of this, but now she’s learned. She’s such a fast learner, and it’s so dangerous. No matter what it is, Annette learns how to push all the right buttons in no time at all.

She’s grinding down onto him as she moves, maximizing the friction of their bodies as she works her hips against him. It’s impossibly good, and the wonderful sound of her voice, so cute and so full of love, the voice he’s had sing to him so many nights now, singing him to sleep as he holds her, letting her stay with him despite the dangers. 

Byleth is so lost in her, in so completely over his head, and he can’t escape. With her grinding down onto him, riding him desperately, furiously, he can’t keep his head on straight. He can’t warn her, even as he gets closer and closer to his limit.. Annette feels too good, his little teacher’s pet, riding him with all of her might, all of her skill, and he can’t hold back.

With a groan, he comes, his seed spilling into her. For a moment, he’s lost in pure bliss, not realizing that she didn’t climb off of him in time. The warmth that surges into her is enough to push her to her own climax, and Annette cries out, frantically grinding her hips against him, draining every drop out of him as she rides out her own orgasm.

“Thank you,” Annette moans, settling down onto him. “Oh, thank you!”

“I’m sorry,” Byleth answers, “I should have pulled out, I should have warned you.”

“No, it’s okay! I know what this means,” Annette says, wrapping her arms around Byleth’s neck. She kisses the top his head, giggling. “You wouldn’t be so risky if you weren’t ready for it!”

She rises up, pulling up off of him, watching as his come spills back out of her. Byleth can’t deny it’s a wonderful sight, despite the risks involved. Coming inside of Annette felt so right, like something he’s wanted all this time, and he begins to wonder why he’s been holding back. Whatever happens, he’s sure he can figure it out. Annette looks so happy, smiling down at him, hugging him, and he would do anything to see her smile like this. 

He already knows he’d do anything for his little teacher’s pet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
